Bokura no Love Style
by Little-Katsu
Summary: YAOI. Quand le plan commence à trop bien marcher et que la jalousie s'installe.
1. Prologue

_Un sourire paisible d'__accroché à ses lèvres, Kaoru regardait Hikaru en train de discuter avec l'ami d'Haruhi vite rejoint par le petit groupe du Club d'Hôtes d'Ouran, du haut de l'escalier, les bras croisés contre la rambarde en compagnie de Kyouya qui se tenait droit à côté de lui en assistant au même spectacle. Son regard se fit cependant douloureux tandis qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées._

**-°- Flash Back****-°-**

_Le petit groupe de filature était en train d'observer, caché, le couple qu'était Haruhi et Hikaru. Ces deux derniers étaient en train de __visiter quelques boutiques de la petite ville dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, s'entendant finalement mieux qu'au départ._

« On devrait rentrer, » _finit par déclarer Kaoru après un moment_. « Si ils nous trouvent, tout va être fichu. »

_Il semblait qu'ils pouvaient les laisser seuls ensembles sans que son frère jumeau ne fasse encore une gaffe quelconque dans le rendez-vous que les deux adolescents avaient._

« Et puis, il y en a un qui devrait vraiment partir, » _continua-t-il en fixant Tamaki qui était au bord de la crise de larmes en regardant Hikaru et Haruhi s'en aller._

_Kaoru jeta un dernier coup d'œil au petit « couple » avant de tourner la tête, un faux sourire sur ses lèvres laissant transparaître une mélancolie qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de cacher.__ Aucun des membres du Club d'Hôtes qui étaient en sa compagnie ne remarqua le bref changement dans l'humeur du cadet des Hitachiin._

**-°-****Fin Du Flash Back****-°-**

_Comme si rien ne s'était passé, Kaoru retrouva son sourire habituel et descendit les marches, suivit quelques instants après par le comptable du Club, rejoignant __avec un entrain feint à la perfection les autres qui se préparaient à faire éclater le melon d'eau qu'avait apporté Arai avec un bâton._


	2. Loves Me Not

_Les membres du club d'hôtes étaient finalement revenus __à leur école après ces vacances bien méritées et un certain train-train habituel était revenu s'installer : Tamaki exaspérait toujours autant Kyouya par son comportement et Haruhi en la harcelant à chaque jour, Honey mangeait toujours autant de sucreries en compagnie de ses fidèles Bum-bum et Mori et les jumeaux s'amusaient toujours autant à taquiner Haruhi. _

_Cependant quelque chose avait changé et Haruhi l'avait remarqué__. Cela allait bien de soit étant donné que cela concernait l'un des deux jumeaux et qu'elle semblait être particulièrement bonne pour deviner certaines choses avec ces deux-là, comme savoir parfaitement lequel était lequel sans avoir à réfléchir._

_P__rofitant donc du fait qu'Hikaru s'amusait à persécuter Tamaki qui était en train de faire des cercles au sol avec son doigt, accroupi en position feotus, Haruhi vint donc voir Kaoru qui était assis et discutait avec une fille qui avait demandé à le voir._

« Est-ce que je peux vous emprunter Kaoru, » _demanda Haruhi en adressant à la jeune fille un sourire charmeur naturel._

_La jeune fille, tout de suite charmée par le sourire que veniat de lui faire Haruhi, accepta sans hésiter, des étoiles dans les yeux en admirant l'hôte__ qui se trouvait à être une fille en réalité. Kaoru qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela fronça les sourcils avant de suivre la jeune fille quand celle-ci lui indiqua de la suivre dans un coin tranquille où ils pourraient discuter sans se faire entendre._

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Kaoru? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. »

_Le jeune roux se figea en entendant les paroles de la jeune fille. Il avait pourtant prit le soin de __ne rien laisser paraître, alors comment elle avait pu devenir qu'il n'allait pas bien? Pourtant, il ne pouvait rien dire. Il décida donc de jouer l'innocent._

« Hein? De quoi tu parles? » _lui demanda-t-il en souriant comme à son habitude._ « Tout va bien! »

« Tu es sûr? » _insista-t-elle avec une mine soucieuse._

_Le jeune homme hocha vivement de la tête__ en lui souriant innocement. Elle ne semblait tout de même pas convaincue par les paroles du jeune homme, mais elle décida tout de même de le croire ou, du moins, de ne pas insister pour le moment et d'attendre d'avoir plus qu'un présentiment pour lui en reparler._

« Si tu le dis, » _finit-elle par conclure en lui adressant un sourire._

_Elle le regarda encore un moment comme si elle voulait lire en lui, puis elle finit par se détourner et retourner à ses occupations liées à sa présence dans le club d'hôtes d'Ouran__. _

_Kaoru fut bien soulagé qu'elle abandonne la partie et il attendit qu'elle se soit assez éloignée pour pousser un soupir de soulagement. C'est fou ce qu'elle pouvait avoir de la facilité à deviner les choses. C'était peut-être parce que c'était une fille. Ou bien tout simplement parce que c'était elle. Il ne le savait pas, mais il espérait qu'elle abandonnerait dès maintenant et ne chercherait pas encore à lui faire cracher le morceau._

_Son regard se porta alors sur son frère qui avait finit par se lasser de jouer avec les nerfs de Tamaki, qui était toujours en boule dans son coin, et qui se trouvait maintenant en compagnie de quelques jeunes filles qui avaient demandé à ce qu'il leur tienne compagnie. Un sourire mélancolique __s'esquissa sur le visage pourtant d'ordinaire si joyeux de Kaoru avant qu'il ne reprenne son masque et rejoigne Hikaru qui sembla heureux de le voir venir._

« Kaoru! »

_Hikaru se leva et alla se pendre au cou de son frère avant de prendre une mimique pour amorçer une nouvelle scène d'amour incestueux dans le but de contenter les jeunes filles qui les regardait attentivement._

« Je me sens si seul sans toi, Kaoru! » _fit-il sur un ton dramatique._ « En te voyant avec Haruhi, j'ai cru que tu allais m'abandonner pour lui! »

« Mais bien sûr que non! Tu sais bien que tu sauras toujours le seul et unique pour moi, » _joua Kaoru, bien que ses sentiments étaient sincères._

_Il attrapa son menton de ses doigts en levant son visage pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Hikaru le regarda un moment avant de détourner le regard avec une fausse mine embarrassée par ce geste._

_Il n'avait que ça à faire à présent, faire semblant que tout allait bien et que rien n'avait changé en lui__ et qu'il était toujours en train de jouer la comédie quand il s'agissait de leur amour incestueux. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas changer le fait qu'à l'intérieur de lui, il ressentait toujours un pincement au coeur en voyant son jumeau se coller à Haruhi. Il savait que c'était pour rigoler et embêter Tamaki, mais il ne pouvait empêcher cette pointe de jalousie de faire son apparition dans son coeur._

_Il avait toujours ce pincement au coeur à chaque fois qu'il « jouait la comédie » avec son frère, sachant pertinement que celui-ci ne faisait que plaisanter et que rien de tout cela était sincère pour lui. Pourtant, __Kaoru aurait bien espéré que tout cela soit vrai et que ce ne soit pas qu'un jeu pour satisfaire les filles qui venaient les voir._

« Je... Je me sens pas bien, » _déclara rapidement Kaoru pour qui c'en était trop, cette fois, pour qu'il le supporte._

_Hikaru fut largement surpris par ses paroles et regarda son jumeau s'en aller, un regard interrogateur de plaqué sur son visage. Son frère n'avait jamais agit ainsi, ou peut-être une ou deux fois, mais c'était si rare. Il devait y avoir quelque chose qui clochait__, mais Hikaru ne savait absolument pas quoi._

« Kaoru... »

_Haruhi qui avait suivit toute la scène des yeux, n'ayant pas abandonnée la partie comme elle l'avait laissé croire, eu un regard affligé. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle avait eu parfaitement raison en s'inquiétant à propos de Kaoru, mais elle ne savait quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit en colère contre elle si jamais elle insistait encore trop pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas._

**-°-**

_Dès qu'il avait quitté la salle, Kaoru s'était tout de suite dirigé vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère jumeau__. Il se laissa alors tomber sur le lit, la tête la première dans les oreillers, tandis qu'il poussait un soupir de découragement._

« Là, c'est sûr qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose..., » _se découragea le jeune homme avant d'ajouter avec sarcasme._ « Bravo, Kaoru. »

_Lui qui avait tout fait pour éviter que les autres puissent se rendre compte de quoique ce soit ou même s'en douter, le voilà qu'il réduisait tous ses efforts à néant en un seul coup simplement par quelques paroles. Il aurait réellement dû réfléchir deux fois, même trois, avant de s'en aller comme un voleur__ sans s'expliquer. Surtout que maintenant, il était certain que les doutes de Haruhi s'étaient confirmés._

« T'es con, t'es con, t'es con! »

_Il se frappa la tête contre les oreillers, n'arrivant pas à se faire mal à la tête, heureusement pour lui. Puis il finit par laisser tomber sa tête contre les oreillers, la tête tourné sur le côté tandis que son esprit continuait de le traîter d'imbécile._

« Kaoru...? » _se risqua Hikaru en entrant dans la chambre et rejoignant son double sur le lit._ « Ça va? »

_Kaoru poussa un soupir et se retourna sur le dos, faisant face à Hikaru qui avait un air inquiet.__ Il ne laissa pas le temps à Kaoru de répliquer._

« J'ai fait quelque chose? » _poursuivit le jeune roux._

« Pas du tout. Désolé. J'ai juste eu un mal de tête subitement. »

_Il lui adressa un sourire dans le but de le rassurer, mais Hikaru ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu, pensant qu'il était responsable de l'éclat de son jumeau. Kaoru lui adressa alors un petit clin d'oeil complice._

« J'ai juste besoin de dodo et je t'ai désigné comme nounours pour m'aider à dormir! »

_Sur ces paroles, il attrapa son frère par la taille et l'entraîna avec lui tandis qu'il se laissait de nouveau tomber sur le lit.__ Il le serra contre lui et fit tout de suite mine de s'endormir. Hikaru rigola alors et se pressa un peu plus contre son frère, maintenant rassuré de voir que son frère allait bien, ou du moins en apparence._

« Bonne nuit, Kaoru, » _murmura l'aîné._

« Bonne nuit, » _lui répondit le jeune homme d'une petite voix._


End file.
